percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
For the Record
A collab that I would like to work on, looking for people who would like to work on it. if you do, leave a message on my talk page. I'm almost always on the wiki, reading stories, or writing them. The project has been set on hold until further notice. Plot (all we can tell you yet!) when people vanish in Orlando, FL a quick investigation proves that the mortals have been "seeing" strange "monsters". A small group of demigods is sent to find the missing peoples, who chiron (canon) belives may be demigods or mortals who can see through the mist. however, the demigods are not alone, and dark secrets await them on their quest... Cast Other characters *Adele Myles (Rebc) *Will Russell (AuRon) Main Characters: *Drake Russell (Auron) *Naomi Alva (~Angel Wings~) *Grace Miller (Cello Freak) *Chloe Thornton (LongClawTiger) *Emile Osgardi(Odst grievous) *Harvey Gutermuth(Bard eric) *Kyra Musika (Kiwi 1998) Authors people writing: Cello Freak LongClawTiger Odst grievous ~Angel Wings~ AuRon the champion Bard ericUser:Kiwi 1998 Kiwi 1998 Prophecy Deep in the south, in the land of sun, A hive of horror beneath a land of fun. A haunted hall with spirits shattered, A search begins for what really matters. Survivors gather and make a stand, Against darkness brought by unseen hand. A mighty struggle, the lost are found, A traitor revealed, while homeward bound. Prolouge: Arnold James Gray was a man who did everything according to a checklist he kept in his back pocket. He woke up, got some coffee, ate a bagel, then went to work. After work he would get a few candy bars to keep his blood sugar up, then drive home to read a novel or watch a TV show, then have dinner at the local pub. There he would only order a glass of water, a burrito, and a good dessert of fried ice cream. However, today his car had broken when he got home, so he decided to walk to the pub. "Orlando is such a nice city," he said aloud to no one in particular. He was in a jovial mood today, and wasn't going to let his car breaking, or having to walk to the pub ruin it. He was only two blocks away from the pub when he heard a gutteral growl coming from the alleyway nearby. At first Arnold thought it was a stray dog that had wandered into the alley, but then he heard a clicking sound. It came from the same alley. Half curious, half scared out of his wits, Arnold wen't down the alley to see if an animal was cornered by a gator. That was the last thing he thought for a few hours. Chapters: ﻿ Chapter 1 Chiron slammed the newspaper on top of the ping pong table at the rec. room in the Big House. Grace had never seem him that mad before. Not when she had yelled at him for her quest before she went crazy, or anything else. Chiron's temper had gone short after his two favorite students had died a month ago. "Who is responsible for this mess?" Chiron questioned to no one in particular. Drake could tell his voice was shaky, trying to be calm, since he had scared all five of them: Drake, Grace, Chloe, Emile, and Harvey, in just as little time as 5 minutes. Harvey was the one most effected though, since he was blind, and his hearing was very sensitive. There were rumors around Camp that Harvey could hear a butterfly flapping it's wing, and the butterfly was 2 foot away from him. "Uh-" Emile started in his british accent. "What did you called us in for?" "A quest," Chiron said. "To find out why exactly these mortals are disappearing over at Florida, and why there are reports that they have seen monsters." "Cool! W-we can go to Disney World, the happiest place in the world. Happiest place." Grace started to hum, staring out in to space. "No time to waste now," Chiron said, ignoring Grace. "Go and consult the Oracle." The four heroes stood up to leave, and when Grace appeared to be just sitting there, Chloe came and dragged her along. "Disney World," Grace mummured again. "C'mon Grace," Chloe said, dragging her, "Use your legs." Drake was leading the group, who was hiking up to the Oracle's cave. Behind Drake was Emile. Chloe took a deep breath of fresh air. "Nature. Finally." "In front of the cave already? That took shorter than I had expected." Harvey said, and he could feel the other's eyes on him. "Dude, how do you know?" Emile asked. Harvey just shrugged. "I rely on my other senses more, since I'm blind. It's kinda funny how a blind person can see better than someone that could see sometimes." "Well, we can't go in while Grace is having her 'episode'," Drake said. "We all have to listen to the prophecy, don't we?" "Disney World," Grace sang again. "How long is this going to last?!" Emile half-yelled, half-whispered. His patience was running thin. "Aww, give her a break Emile," Chloe said, skipping towards them. Suddenly Grace straightened, and her eyes seem to be back to this world. "Hey! How'd I get here?!" "Oh, gods. Let's just go in," Emile said, rubbing his temple. The quest was going to be hard, and it's going to be harder with Grace and her craziness. "Did I have an episode again?" Grace asked, walking in to the cave. "Yup. About Disney World," Chloe said. "Hope that doesn't happen much, 'cause then it'll be a real trouble on the quest." Grace shrugged. "It doesn't happen much. Once or twice every month, I think." Good, Drake thought, as they approached the Oracle, Rachel. Rachel's eyes sparkled. "Quest? Five people seems a lot to take on one." "It's going to be a hard one," Chloe said. "Ah," Rachel nodded. "So-" She was cut off when her eyes turned green, and mist came pouring out of her mouth. "Deep in the south, in the land of sun, A hive of horror beneath a land of fun. A haunted hall with spirits shattered, A search begins for what really matters. Survivors gather and make a stand, Against darkness brought by unseen hand. A mighty struggle, the lost are found, A traitor revealed, while homeward bound." Outside the Oracle's cave, Naomi listened closely. O.13 will be very happy to hear about this. Chapter 2 Emile Osgardi was in an ugly mood. He was supposed to come to this greek camp just to get knowledge on how they run, and now he ends up on a quest with an insane girl, a somewhat-depressed-but-revenge-obsessed guy, an overreaction prone person, and a blind kid who knows to much to actually seem blind. Grimacing, he headed back to the big house to pack, which wasn't much. He slung his rifle into his back pack and pocketed his knife. As he left the building, he tripped over one of Dinoysus' vines, only adding to his bad mood. Swearing fluently in several different languages and dialects, he headed to the meeting spot Drake had mentioned, which was just beside the entrance to the camp. After a half hour of waiting, the others showed up. "There you are," muttered Drake as he walked up to him. "How are we getting to Florida?" Emile asked. "Er.....Chloe?" Drake said, now wondering the same thing. She shrugged. "Carjack?" Emile suggested. "No." Everyone else said at once. "Anyone got money for a plane?" Harvey asked. "Only if you want to rob a bank." Chloe replied. "Bus fare?" Grace suggested. "From New York to Orlando? That's sick." Emile replied. "Guys, shut it." Drake interrupted. "Why don't we just use the pegasi?" He said. A few moments of silence followed. "Why didn't I think of that to begin with?" Grace thought out loud and led the way to the stable. The others followed, asking themselves the same question. "Somebody may have to fly beneath me." Harvey said as Emile helped him onto his pegasus. "I'll do it." Drake said. The group mounted their Pegasi and flew off. After a very uneventful flight, they decided to land in Disney World, particularly as Grace's constant pleading broke Drake and Emile into finally agreeing. They each landed in different locations. Drake and Harvey found themselves in The Laugh floor of magic kingdom, Emile landed on top of the Haunted Mansion, Grace on top of the Tree of Life, and Chloe found herself just outside the entrance. "Where do you think they are?" Drake asked Harvey. "It wouldn't surprise me if Emile landed on a hot dog stand, so we should look for one of those first." Harvey replied. However, it wasn't Emile they found by a hot dog stand, but Kyra, a daughter of Apollo from camp. "Hi guys! What are you doing here?" She said when she saw them. "Uh, looking for our friends, have you seen a fifteen year old that seemed to fall from the sky onto somebody?" Drake asked. "No, I'll help you look though." They eventually found Emile at a diner, eating a hamburger. "What happened to you?" Drake asked, seeing a black eye through Emile's sunglasses. "I fell off the Haunted Mansion. Who's this?" He said, gesturing at Kyra. "Another kid from camp. Have you met Emile?" Harvey answered and then asked. "Nope. Never seen this one." The group found Chloe and the looked around for Grace. After about an hour of looking, they found her, in a straightjacket, being led out. "Hey!" Drake chased after them. he had to resort to a bribe to get her handlers to leave. "So, why are you guys here?" Kyra inquired. "On a quest. Bunch of folks going missing. Probably monsters. Out job to find out what's going on." Grace said as Chloe helped her get the jacket off. "In that case, I'm helping. No buts, skull face." She said as Emile opened his mouth to object. The now very grumpy son of Odin kicked a rock so that it hit someone on a tram in the head. "You guys will have to wait until I've seen the Wizarding World of harry Potter first, though!" Kyra added. Everyone else groaned. "What? Nothing, I repeat, Nothing! Is better than Happy Potter, and I must see that amusment park before I get all stressed about a quest. Or I go into Quest-Mode, which happens after a couple days of being on a quest for me..." "Ok, let's just go get this over with..." Emile said, with an annoyed/angry face. "What's wrong, skull face? Am I bothering you?" Kyra said, brushing his nose with her finger, teasingly, and walking off towards the Harry Potter amusment park. "Common, guys! To Hogwarts we go!" Emile, Harvey, Chloe, and Drake walked slowly behind Kyra and Grace who were walking quickly, as to get to the amusment park faster. After The Wizarding World of Harry Potter "That was awesome!" Kyra cried. "Mhm, sure. Can we start with the quest now?" Emile asked, raising an eyebrow impatiently. "Be patient, my young lobster," Kyra said, "We will after we eat dinner." Everyone else agreed and they went to Chef Mickey's for dinner. Chapter 3 "I'm now really thinking why I didn't listen to Emile when he suggested that we carjack," Drake said. For about 30 minutes after dinner, they had been wandering around Orlando in the mean time. "We could use my hotel room!" Kyra suggested. "yes, any sane hotel worker would let a group of minors go into a hotel room for the evening," Drake replied, "but, we could break into there." He pointed to a tower still under contruction. "seeing how today is saterday, workers won't be coming to work on the tower, so no one will find us." "I got a bad feeling about this," Grace said. "A feeling?" Drake replied, "You're sure?" "Yeah, like something is about to happen" "you could just need to use the restroom," Emile muttered. "Too much information, lets get in before someone notices what we're up to," Harvey Replied. "go around to the back," Drake said, "I have a key to get in, and renember, if you see me running, you might wan't to follow, and quick." As the group moved to the back, they failed to see the shadow that pulled out from the alley behind them and started to follow them. When they got to the backdoor, drake pulled off his backpack and started taking things out and sticking them to the door. "are those... C4?" Emile asked. "low explosives, they will mainly have the strength of firecrackers, but If you put a few together, they can open up a door," Drake replied. "Couldn't just kick down the door?" "yes, but this is more fun!" Drake finished placeing the C4 and step back a few large steps "If you don't have earplugs in, cover your ears," Drake said. After he gave everyone a chance to find cover, he press a button and the whole door wen't up in flames. As they went in, Emile looked back on the street, "Maybe Drake shouldn't have blown up the door," he said to no one in paticluar, and then went in, failing to notice the shadow that followed behind him. Still under contruction! some small trivia: the name of the story comes from CoD Emile's photo is Ghost form CoD we really don't need a trivia Category:Original Character Category:Self-Insertion Category:Collaboration